geosheas_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Creepypasta: Hacker with the 666 Face
What I am about to show you is something that can be scary. (I'd like it if you read the end! :D) 10:00 AM I was randomly playing with thebeatlesfan9000 (Friend on roblox) On Telamon's Sword Fight on the Heights original. there was one person that joined the server he locked the server so no one could get out. His face... It had... The devil's number. (666) beatles tried to kill him. But was locked into a jail because that user who had the 666/616 hacked the admin commands. Everyone didn't try to do what beatles did. I came up to the user. I asked, "Who the frick are you?" The user finally responded after 10 minutes, "Your worst nightmare." heads started falling from the sky were saying 666, 616, or "THE DEVIL IS COMMING FOR YOU!!!!" 11:00 AM Everyone started getting loopkilled. Then something frightened everyone. The 666/616 user started making Death Signs on each robloxians head except beatles and me (Joshter99) each person who had a death sign on their robloxian immediatly died in real life. The 666 faced user unlocked beatles from the jail command and challenged both of us (beatles and me) to a sword fight. The 666 faced user took off his infinate health and put it to 1000 HP the user held a firebrand and venomshak while he gave us both ghost swords and normal swords. We had 500 HP. 11:30 AM The battle. I. I went first I combined my 2 swords to make a sword just as long as the venomshak and the firebrand. I fought against the 666 faced user when he used a devil decoy of him (He had a devil costume on) I accidently hit the decoy and got stabbed by the real 666 user. I lost 200 HP. I hit him rapidly and only made one hit and caused his robloxian arm to fall off. he lost 400 HP. He gave quick reflexes to stab me. But did little damage and caused me to lose 100 HP I disguised myself by switching to the side of my sword which has host and stabbed him in the back. But then the 666 user stabbed me so hard I fell to the floor badly damaged and lost 199 HP. I was clinging to life. He was about to finish me off but then... Beatles threw his ghost sword at the sword and fell off right from the 666 faced user's hand! 12:00 AM beatle's turn. The 666 user lost his firebrand! He took out his venomshak and stabbed beatles. beatles lost 100 HP from the stab and 200 HP from the poison. Beatles then took his sword out and stabbed him critically which made the 666 user lose 500 HP. But then the 666 user stabbed beatles in the torso and killed beatles instantly. And beatles fell to the ground, almost dead. 12:15 PM The final stand. I was clinging to life. The 666 User put his sword to the ground and was about to finish me off when I reached for my sword and swung it at the 666 user's robloxian head. Killing him instantly. I got up. Looking at his dead body. I suddenly went over to beatles. 30 seconds before he died. He said something, "Good job," He died. I carried his lifeless robloxian body over to my house, buried him in the back of my built roblox house, and saluted him. Just after that. I was going to turn back... Then I got stabbed in the back! I never knew this guy... But it was someone. That someone said, "Have a very happy painful death!" and walked away while I lied on the grave just bleeding to death. Ending (Conclussion, etc.): It is unknown whether beatlesfan's friend (Joshter99, which is me) died. There could've been multiple ways he survired or died. : Like the story? Add me on roblox. I'm Joshter99. If you want one like this, say "i" on the creepypasta Talk page for this and I'll think about it. But give me an idea. I will choose or I'll do my own, but I'd like an idea. Category:ROBLOX Category:Demon/Devil Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:666